


to greet tomorrow with unsteady steps

by interstellartreasure



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, they love their siblings!! theyre just. anxious really, void is a Mess but they're trying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:21:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24983737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/interstellartreasure/pseuds/interstellartreasure
Summary: To take the captain’s offer would ruin the standard they’ve been living in for nearly half a year now, yet that was the least of their worries.“The others need a place they know I won’t intrude so they can relax. This is it. I can’t ruin this, too,” Void explained simply. Everything they knew pointed to this not turning out well, for them or theirvode.“I won’t force you if you think that’s enough to keep away, but most of them are curious about you anyway. Sure, you’re intimidating--you’re acommander--but there’s nothing else to it. Not anymore."Void hoped Sky was right.-may i offer you sibling antics in these trying times?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	to greet tomorrow with unsteady steps

**Author's Note:**

> clones use mando'a! good for them. here r some translations:
> 
> vod (pl. vode) - sibling  
> ori'vod (pl. ori'vode) - older sibling, close friend  
> kih'vod (pl. kih'vode) - younger sibling  
> vod'ika (pl. vode'ika) - younger sibling, used to indicate familiarity
> 
> jetii - jedi
> 
> or'dinii - fool  
> utreekov - idiot
> 
> ner - my, mine
> 
> adiik - child (aged 3-13)  
> ad'ika (pl. ad'ike) - little one, child (as in son/daughter)  
> ik'aad (pl. ik'aade) - baby (under 3)

After returning to the _Eclipse_ , Void was ready to fall into their mindless routine: walk to the commander’s office, remove their helmet and chestplate, add a report of the prior battle(s), and return to the ranking officers’ barracks late into the night to finally rest.

Of course there was more to it--especially now as their _vode_ interjected more often to try to converse with them--but this was essentially the schedule they followed since the first month of the war. They worked as soon as they could to keep the details from being muddled and they isolated themself to guarantee they had no reason to not focus on their work.

To take the captain’s offer would ruin the standard they’ve been living in for nearly half a year now.

“Are you sure?” Void asked, gripping their helmet tighter. They didn’t glance at Sky, only quietly watching over the rest of the group. Though they lingered at the back, they were still walking alongside a few of the captain’s company--it was another detail Void easily fixed to their routine, seeing as the general barracks were on the path to their office anyway. But this addition did not account for Sky’s attempt to break from the typical pattern, instead urging them away from the office to join her and these ones for an undecided amount of time.

“Of course, if you want to,” Sky put her hands up, they could practically hear her playful smile, “No pressure, Commander.”

“I have work to do.”

“You always have work to do, _vod_ ,” She pointed out. Void said nothing more as she went on, continuing to wave away the other reasoning she assumed they had.

They genuinely didn’t know how to explain their hesitance beyond this unusual change. While they truly appreciated her attempts to bridge the gap between them and their _vode_ , it was difficult enough to connect with the ones old enough to remember them from Kamino. They couldn’t imagine how tense their presence would make the shinies, the young _vode_ who were introduced to the 406th while rumors of the ruthless Commander Ten ran rampantly through terrified whispers.

Thankfully, this sort of needless fearmongering faded out by the second month of the war, but its effects remained; it’s been half a year since the war began and Void still couldn’t fully escape that cruelty attached to their number.

“Hey? _Vod_ ?” Sky gently called. Void only realized she was referring to them when she grasped their wrist to bring them to the side of the hall. They swiftly pulled out of her grip, pace quickening. They uneasily met her gaze only to tear away moments later, favoring the wall beside her.

“I’m sorry?” They asked, voice as flat as usual. It portrayed a steadiness Void never felt within themself.

“You alright?” Sky tilted her head, trying to get them to look at her directly again. They could only lift their gaze enough to look at her chin. She nudged them, “You blanked out for half of that. Need me to get Flicker?”

“Thank you, but I promise you I’m fine,” Void answered with certainty, hiding their shaking hands by firmly holding onto their helmet with both.

If they were any bolder, they’d find the voice to plead that she, among others, stopped trying to touch them. Their request was simple, yet it felt idiotic; touch from their _vode_ , expected or not, shouldn’t be enough to frighten them or make them feel so _sick_. Especially when everyone seemed to express their love mostly through physical affection. It wasn’t fair on the very few who cared for them.

The captain paused, reaching to activate her comm. Void repeated themself, “I’m fine, Sky. There’s no need to go and call the medics just because I got lost in thought.”

“Right,” Sky dropped her hand and tentatively returned to the previous subject, “Well, I just wanted to let you know you can join us whenever, even if-”

“Sky,” They interrupted gently, “I would love to take up your offer _now_ , however, I must admit I don’t think _this_ is the best place for me to be.”

Confusion was clear in her voice, “ _Vod_?”

“The others need a place they _know_ I won’t intrude so they can relax. This is it. I can’t ruin this, too,” Void explained simply, silently hoping their voice didn’t betray the regret building inside them. Everything they knew pointed to this not turning out well, for them or their _vode_.

“I won’t force you if you think that’s enough to keep away, but most of them _are_ curious about you anyway. Sure, you’re intimidating--you’re a _commander_ \--but there’s nothing else to it. Not anymore. Alright?” She reached for their hand, but this time pulled away as soon as they flinched.

Her confidence was admirable, as always. She was able to combat their rationale with such ease that they believed her hopefulness was _probably_ not unfounded. That should be enough for them to at least give it a chance, even if their body and mind were begging them to return to what was routine, what was _safe_.

Void hoped she was right. They cast a weak smile, “I’ll trust you, but I hope you forgive me if I leave suddenly at any point.”

“That’s a given, you _or'dinii_ , you don’t need to stay too long,” A grin worked its way onto her face, “It’ll be okay, I promise. C’mon.”

She led them into the barracks--the room was larger and far more open than what Void was accustomed to, but it had to be to fit so many people somewhat comfortably. Sky intended to bring them to the large gathering toward the middle, where a mix of both Burst and Doodle’s squads were conversing, but Void’s gaze drifted across several other small groups and pairs spread throughout the room and the few who used this time for themselves, alone on their own bunks. They quickly recognized a similarity among everyone present was the lack of armor, some had gone as far as stripping their armor completely. Void immediately realized they would be unable to meet this casual expectation. Their heart sank. They had half a mind to walk out and pretend they only meant to escort Sky inside.

“Sky!” Burst quickly jumped out of her bunk to throw her arms around Sky as she stepped closer to the group. She was met with praise from nearly all of them, impressed with her performance in the latest battle. Void tucked away their fears and nearly smiled at the warm welcome. She deserved it.

Their small joy faded as soon as everyone’s gaze shifted to them. If their armor design and slightly-smaller stature didn’t give them away, they were close enough now that their single distinguishing feature--the scar above their right eye--did. They felt uncomfortable silence sink into the room itself. Sky slowly moved out of Burst’s embrace. Void stayed just a few steps behind her, waiting nervously for her to introduce them.

“Void’ll be joining us,” She told the seven present. Void looked over them; they only spoke consistently to three, but it may as well just be the two sergeants. Yeetir would likely never consider them too close, he only tried speaking with them when he had Flicker to fall back on and, right now, Flicker was keeping medbay in order with a couple of the older medics.

Void gave a careful wave to the rest, “Only if it’s fine with you lot.”

“‘Course it is Commander,” Burst gestured for them to come forward, urging them to sit beside Sky on one of the lower bunks--the space she sat on before they interrupted.

Void lowered their voice, “Please, I don’t mean to take your place, I-”

“Nah,” She dismissed, leaning against the side of the bunk beside them, “You’re fine _ori’vod_.”

Before they could use those words to help stabilize themself, cold dread crept in as the familiar term drew hushed chatter among two of the younger _vode_. Doodle elbowed the one with red-dyed hair--Rust--and scowled at the other--Sun--to get them both to shut up. Void felt more guilty than anything else at this scene. They knew Doodle was only trying to help them not feel like an outsider, but that appeared inevitable. There was no use trying to get the others to act otherwise.

Xe cast a warm grin as if it hadn’t happened at all. “Hey Void! Should we do introductions?”

“No,” Void answered quicker and far more rigidly than they intended. That certainly did not help their situation. Their heart pounded against their chest, but they couldn’t leave just yet. They cleared their throat and tried to speak again with the similar warmth Doodle gave; their attempt was easily overwritten by the impulse to fit that steady tone others expected of them, “No, thank you, Doodle. I can recognize most of you. Besides, I don’t plan to talk much. Feel free to continue amongst yourselves. As I said, if my presence makes you uncomfortable, I’ll leave.”

Sky cast a disappointed look, but nodded for the group to continue. Burst backtracked to a simpler subject, “Hey, Chance, I see Doodle finally got around to helping you with your armor, huh?”

Doodle moved closer to the kid, wrapping an arm around er shoulders to encourage em to speak up. Chance kept glancing back to Void, voice shaking despite the collected front e put up as e explained the designs Doodle and e settled on. Doodle pulled out Chance’s chestplate from behind the bunk and let it rest on xyr lap for the group to clearly see, letting er point out each.

Void always admired the detail Doodle added to each of their siblings’ base designs, but they never knew how to properly voice their appreciation beyond a simple ‘it looks pretty.’ Doodle once tried to teach them the methods xe utilized to make the deep purple contrast beautifully against the flat white, but Void found it impossible to catch on. Though they accepted they couldn’t learn it themself, they loved listening to Doodle ramble on about xyr creative process and where xe drew inspiration.

“This is something e was unsure about at first, but this bit here--” Doodle couldn't help xemself from taking over; this was clearly the part xe was most proud of. Xe brought up Chance’s helmet to point to the intricate details on the sides, “It was _heavily_ inspired by togrutan architecture, with my own spin, of course.”

“I knew it!” Sun exclaimed excitedly, sitting up taller, “Off of the--kriff, I used to know the Togruti word for this--but their formal buildings, right?”

Chance immediately brightened, finally tearing er gaze away from Void for more than a few seconds, “Yeah! How’d-”

“Formal?” Rust raised a brow and leaned forward to study their batchmate and snorted, “Not a _chance_.”

“Shut _up_ ,” Chance stuck er tongue out. Rust reached over Doodle in an attempt to smack em. Void swiftly shifted their gaze to the ground, resigning themself to the report on their datapad instead. It was meant to be playful, they knew that, but it was difficult to read the situation in such a way. Sun quickly dragged Rust back to her side, telling them to stop. Rust made some quip under their breath but did listen.

“Anyway,” Chance started again, curiosity clear in er voice as e studied Sun, “How did you know?”

“Mostly ‘cause of Yeetir,” Sun nodded to the medic on her left.

Yeetir meekly smiled, “We’re both interested in architecture, admittedly for different reasons.”

“Yeah, he wants to make them ‘secure’ like a _nerd_ ,” Sun laughed when Yeetir pouted, bringing him into a close hug afterward, “I’m just in it for the theatrics and aesthetics, really, that’s why I love togrutan stuff. What about you, _vod_?”

“Commander Drifter told me about them back on Kamino when she, uh, caught me listening to her talk with General Ti about Shili. She was real nice about it, even asked Ninety-Nine to bring up images from Corvala to show to me,” Chance answered. Void was silently relieved to hear their two _ori’vode_ were still holding up around the cadets.

“Do you think you two would ever pursue that?” Chance leaned into Doodle’s embrace, having forgotten about Void’s presence. If e remembered, it was impossible they would’ve asked such a question so openly. Void ignored their tension, instead focusing all attention to their work to busy their mind by making what little they already wrote down even more concise.

The others were also taken off-guard. Sun took a few moments to respond, “What do you mean?”

“Well,” Chance quickly became unsure now that the group was focused on em, “I just thought, if the war end-”

“Chance,” Doodle warned quietly. Void glanced up to notice xyr grip on er shoulder tightening.

“Let the kid talk _vod_ ,” Another spoke--one Void didn't know by name. It was only because they spent so much time around Doodle’s squad that they even recognized his inflection. He sat on the floor across from Burst. If Void couldn't recall his name, the least they could do was remember his appearance; he had an undercut, hair up in a loose bun, and a scar ran along his left cheek. Strangely familiar, but Void couldn’t quite place where.

“Not right now,” Doodle sighed, “It’s too early. If one of the jedi-”

“They won’t care,” Burst pointed out, “I know Aineya won’t, at least. General Kunai’ll be too busy with Vynara. Go on, _vod’ika_.”

Sun hesitated. Void felt her gaze flicker to them. It was fine, they understood, though the simple movement made their heart want to tear itself apart. They shifted further from Sky’s small attempt at comfort, pulling their hand away to simply steady their datapad.

“I guess I’d want to, if they’d let me. I have a lot of ideas, but…” Sun trailed off, childish excitement entirely gone. She didn’t need to continue, everyone knew what natborns thought of them. Even if that somehow weren’t a factor, the Republic only valued efficiency; her creativity would be shot down immediately.

“You could help spruce up those sep-planets,” Chance offered with a smile, desperate to get the typical Sun back, “You’d make people feel better, taking down those droid factories and replacing them with way more interesting stuff.”

“Maybe,” Sun answered uncertainly. It wasn’t like her. Rust nudged her, saying something under their breath to try to cheer her up. It somewhat worked. She was smiling again, at least.

“Yeetir?” Doodle shifted focus for Chance. E cast an apologetic look to Sun.

He paused, “I just want to help people. I can’t imagine not being a medic. Really, it’s already difficult enough imagining never needing to go back into battle.”

“You’ve got a good heart kid,” Burst nodded.

“Thank you, _ori’vod_ , but it’s just decency to help where I can,” Yeetir excused. Before she could use this moment to compliment them further, he redirected the attention to Chance, "What about you, though? What'd you do if it ended?"

“I’d probably just explore, drag Rust along with me,” Chance shrugged.

“Great,” They clearly meant to be sarcastic, but there was a hint of excitement in their voice at the idea, “At least I’ll still be able to be a pilot.”

“Who said you’d be piloting?” Chance responded incredulously. Sun laughed and the previous tension completely eased up. Void was thankful.

“Me, _obviously_ ,” Rust answered confidently, talking over Chance’s protests, “Anyway, what ‘bout you _ori’vod_?”

“Well,” Doodle only gestured to the armor around the group. It was clearly a natural progression that xe would pursue art.

In fact, it was almost a rule by now that the new ones of the 406th went to Doodle to get help with more specific designs on their armor. Void knew there was reason Doodle has been so quick to offer this help beyond xyr affinity for both drawing and patterns. Seeing plain white made Doodle anxious after the Sith specifically targeted the shinies; xe hadn’t completely recovered from that cruel slaughter. Void didn't blame xem.

“You’re already an amazing artist! People would definitely love what you make,” Sun grinned, finally pushing reality away to join the hopeful view of this ‘what if.’

“I would hope so,” Doodle looked around the group, “I think I’m just content just creating for you though. There’s no need to share it with the galaxy.”

Xe received plenty of appreciation in response. Void silently smiled and returned to their work. They hadn’t even finished one paragraph in the past half hour--they were falling behind, but they forced the anxiety down and away. They could allow themself a day of indulgence to simply listen to their _vode_ and they knew they would make it up eventually.

“I think _I’m_ so sick of ration bars I’d probably just start learning how to cook out of spite,” Burst could hardly keep from laughing as she nudged Sky’s shoulder.

“Oh, _no_ ,” Sky cut in, “No, no, _no_. I am _not_ dealing with any more of your fires. If you start one in an actual home, too, that’s even worse than making a ship explode _here_.”

Burst snorted, “‘Even _worse_ ’?”

“Okay, not worse, but at least _here_ we have the materials to deal with it,” Sky sighed, “Remind me to _never_ let you into a civilian’s home.”

“I’ll encourage you to _buy_ her a home, Captain, right next to the _jetii_ ,” Rust offered teasingly. Burst broke into laughter.

“I can and will throw you two to the top bunks,” Sky warned. Rust quickly retreated, but Burst flashed a daring smile.

Sky only needed one hand to fling Burst up into the air and onto the bunk just above them--Void's amusement left as a quiet huff easily drowned out by the others. The only one surprised by her use of the Force was Chance, who audibly gasped and, if Void weren’t sitting next beside her, certainly would’ve asked her more about it.

The captain cleared her throat and continued, “As for me, I’d absolutely _love_ the thrill of smuggling. Maybe I could try out that ‘mind trick’ Vynara uses with the bounty hunters sometimes too.”

“Force or not, you’re an _awful_ liar,” Doodle teased.

“You’re just as bad!” Sky shot back, a reluctant smile working its way onto her face as she reasoned, “Besides, it’s not lying so much as… _convincing_ them. I can do _that_.”

“Either way I’m still better than both of you,” Burst interjected.

Doodle made a face, “Only ‘cause you can make _literally anyone_ like you.”

“Exactly. I’m _charming_.”

Void didn’t even need to see her face to know she was giving that ridiculous grin. Doodle and Sky’s objections to that claim were quickly covered by the others' laughter.

Sky sighed and pressed a hand to her forehead, “Yeah, actually, I think I’ll have to stick to just learning whatever I can from the Jedi archives--making sure Burst isn’t a galaxy-wide menace is more than enough for me.”

“You’re _welcome_ ,” Burst jumped off the bunk carelessly and bowed to her, “I’ll be such a disaster that the _jetii_ won’t even notice you’re intruding.”

Sky rolled her eyes and looked to the only one Void didn’t know the name of, “Dawn?”

“Probably sex work,” Dawn tried to brush it off with a laugh, but his bitterness was clear. At Sky’s frown, he knew he had to give a more genuine answer. He shrugged weakly, “I guess it’d be nice to be an archeologist or something, digging into history of some of the less-explored and deserted planets.”

He paused, cracking another forced smile, “Let’s be real, though, no one would be able to spend that much time without a _vod_. Maybe I’d just start some sort of show to make people laugh--probably with Doodle, ‘cause xe’s always got these clever jokes to add and always knows how to just… cheer people up.”

“Awh, I’d love to do that with you _vod’ika_!” Doodle grinned, “It’d be a nice break from just painting all the time.”

His expression softened a bit, “I’m glad you’re open to it.”

After a few moments of silence, it was clear they noticed the one person who hadn’t answered this question at all. Void knew it was coming, but they were still surprised the others bothered to include them in this.

“Um, Commander?” Chance began. Void looked up at em expectantly. Er voice was shaking so much that they were surprised it didn’t disappear completely, “What- What about you, sir?”

"Just Commander," Doodle quietly corrected.

"Commander.”

“If the war ended tomorrow, what would you do?” Doodle repeated gently, “You don’t _need_ to answer, but…”

This was where Void’s voice failed them. It was easy only listening to the others, but they never knew what to do with themself. They settled for a simple answer, “I’ve never let myself consider that scenario.”

“Never?” Burst raised a brow, “ _Ner ori’vod_ , you can’t be serious.”

“It’s okay, Void, no one’s gonna tell,” Sky tried to reassure them.

“ _Vod’ika_ , I’m no _utreekov_ ,” Void fell quiet and tried to gather their strength and ignore the whispers that, no doubt, came from those Rust’s bunk once more. “It’s clear we must hold a level of secrecy, I’m not worried about any of you telling the Jedi. I do understand the longing for something more and I’ve appreciated being allowed to listen to your ideas of this supposed future, but understand I have never allowed _myself_ to follow such thoughts through.”

They sighed, looking away from the group, “I apologize, I know this wasn’t the answer you wanted.”

After moments of silence, Doodle began again, “That’s okay, Void. Do you think we suggest things for you instead?”

Void paused, carefully studying xem; they were surprised to see xe was genuine in this offer. “Go on, if you’d like,” They shrugged. Not only did their _vode_ know more of the occupations out there than they did, but those especially close to them likely had a better grasp on who Void was than they did themself--the others were the only reasons they genuinely considered a name in the first place, after all.

“I think I could see you in sciences,” Doodle said brightly, “Probably one of the few ones who actually try to advance stuff to help society--medicinal, nutritional, or whatever else they need. You’d figure it out, I know you would.”

“Interesting.” Now that Doodle brought it up, Void supposed they could imagine--in a universe the clones were allowed to seamlessly join natborns--they would improve on what they could. However, realistically, they’d end up being taken by someone who forced them to use their knowledge on weaponry before they even began making a dent in societal issues.

“I’m not sure about that,” Sky spoke up. She looked to Void for a moment, silently hoping for their approval. They nodded and she went on, “I feel like that’s something an actual medic like Flicker would try to focus on, ‘cause they’re already wrapped up in how the body works and what it’ll need. Void would probably be able to land some high-up job and use their position to provide what the general people _need_ but aren’t given, y’know?”

“Oh, yeah. I can see that. They do focus on the basis of problems a lot of the time,” Doodle agreed.

It was almost nerve-wracking to realize she was close enough to them to recognize their thought process, but she _was_ right. They appreciated that she brought up a more rational point, reminding them that there was no need trying to improve food or medicine in the first place if no one but those in power could even access them. There was a reason, beyond the excuse they had to adapt, that clones typically had to make-do with injuries they faced on Kamino.

“You are putting _so_ much thought into it,” Burst stretched and sat on the corner of a bunk, just beside Sky, “I was just gonna say, they’re not _so_ serious all the time. If you didn’t see them back on Kamino, let me be the one to tell you Void _loves_ kids." Oh no. "They’ll probably never admit to it, but they do! I say they’ll be minding their own business like they always do, living a low-profile life, but they’ll find an _adiik,_ and the next day that kid’s their _ad’ika_.”

Doodle smiled, “Give it a month, they’ll find _ad’ike_ to care for.”

Void had no idea what to say to that. The idea was nice, they enjoyed helping Ninety-nine with their _kih’vode_ back on Kamino, but they would never, _ever_ suggest they should be around kids for more than a few hours. Children were cute and curious and sweet, but Void had no real experience with _anyone_ more than two years younger than them. It was Ninety-nine who took care of their _kih’vode_ , never Void. They wouldn’t even know where to _begin_.

Sky gave a long, loud sigh and put her head in her hands once more, “ _Ner vode’ika_ , I love you both _dearly_ , but… why?”

“I’m serious!” Burst said, pushing herself to stand again, “Look, Void loves us-”

“Do they?” Rust asked, a little louder than they intended. Doodle scowled and they quickly shut their mouth and raised their hands innocently.

“Void loves us,” Burst repeated firmly, “But, I swear, the first time they actually _smiled_ when Ninety-nine let them hold one of the _ik’aade_. And hey, look, their ideal quiet life’s either gonna be interrupted by either us or by kids they find along the way, and I’m pretty sure children would stress them out less.”

This was such a stupidly entertaining hypothetical. Void was sure their amusement shone through as they said, “Actually, Burst, I think I would worry much less if it were just you.”

“I wouldn’t be so sure about that, _ori’vod_ ,” Sky let her hands fall away and sat up again, a weary, doubtful look crossing her face.

“I can assure you her antics are _infinitely_ easier to take care of than a child,” Void spoke lightly, hesitantly adding on, “Ninety-Nine was the one who took care of the kids most of the time, anyway. I would never be able to assume a parental role like hers.”

“You knew Ninety-Nine?” Sun asked, curiosity clear in her eyes. She gasped when Void nodded.

“After training, we--the commanders--usually stayed with them,” Void explained, “I stuck around longer than most of the others, though. Ninety-nine’s rather kind, aren't they?"

"Yeah! And that’s why I always got so angry when the trainers took their frustration out on her. They don't deserve it at all."

"I know," Sky agreed, "I mean, Ninety-nine can handle it, but that doesn't mean she deserved to put up with it in the first place.”

“Exactly! And then, with all they put up with already, she tries to help _us_ and… if- If it weren't for Ninety-nine, I wouldn't even be here," Sun fell quiet halfway through. She glanced aside and folded her arms, trying to search for more to admit though there was no need to add on. Yeetir offered a hug and Sun embraced him. Rust ignored the scene and uncomfortably shifted away, closer to the edge of their bunk.

"I know," Was all Void said, but they understood what she meant more than she realized. Ninety-nine was the one who dismissed any meaning ‘defective’ had. She dealt with her own chronic pains long enough to know how to help Void cope with theirs. They were the first one who encouraged Void to break kaminoan standards if it meant their own comfort, it was their _vode’ika_ who taught them _how_. They owed so much to her.

Doodle sighed wistfully, “I remember Ninety-nine used to tell me stories when I was a cadet--ones they wrote, for the most part. The only reason I didn’t want to leave Kamino was ‘cause I wanted to hear more of the stuff they made, they’re such an inspiration.”

“They really are,” Sky agreed, “It’s like she’s able to pull a story out of anything, but it’s grounded in reality just enough that you can see it actually happen. And the few times it’s not, they’re able to actually get you to _believe_ that world, just for a bit.”

Dawn laughed lightly, “I think that’s also why she’s able to actually give a convincing lie to the trainers. I’d be worried if I didn’t know they only ever used it to protect us.”

“Right? There were so many times she bailed me out of trouble, I can’t believe no one caught up with her.”

“She does have a charm to her, that’s probably why,” Doodle mused.

“Probably that, but I know when she ‘recruited’ me and Disco--” Void quickly looked up at Dawn, unable to keep confusion from flashing across their face. It was someone they remembered from ARC training, though he never mentioned him, not with this current name--”so we could mess around, she occasionally got caught and dealt with the... trainers by completely embracing the whole thing where they already disrespect and underestimate her. She knew as long as she proved them ‘right’ in some regard, they’d leave her alone. It must’ve been awful though, she had to use some _real_ shitty assumptions.”

“It’s no wonder she knew what they thought about them though. None of the trainers were slick about it,” Burst folded her arms, “I never got to spend much time with her ‘cause they _always_ knew when she was in the vague area and would, very unsubtlely, threaten her to get her to leave until we were done.”

“Hate that,” Dawn frowned.

“Oh yeah, it’s fucked. But, they stood through it. Somewhere along the way they realized they could get in to us in early morning and used that opportunity to encourage us before the day actually began,” Burst gave a shaky laugh, “It kinda worked, actually. Doodle was right about the ‘charming’ thing, she’s got a strong-but-soothing presence. Also sort of a ‘confidence without being cocky’ one too, y’know?”

Vague agreements passed around the group, except for a quiet exchange between the two _kih’vode_.

( “Unlike someone I know,” Chance snickered.

Rust made a face, “Hey! I heard that.”

“I know!” )

Burst stretched and fell against Sky’s shoulder with a heavy sigh, “I miss Ninety-nine now, and I didn’t even know them as well as any of you.”

“Well,” Void spoke up carefully, “You know, there _is_ a way to contact the Kaminoan facilities directly. I can let all of you use the transmitter for it if you’d like.”

“Really?” Doodle snapped out of their thoughts and leaned forward, looking to them expectantly.

“Of course. However, there is one problem. Typically, Drifter will pick up and redirect me to a line--usually just Ninety-nine’s comm--where they can talk, but lately _no one_ has answered it. I’m unsure if this is because Drifter is simply overwhelmed with the kaminoans or if there are other factors.”

“Do _not_ like the sound of ‘other factors’,” Rust muttered. For the most part, they and Chance were content simply listening to their _ori’vode_ tell stories. The stories of these ‘other factors’ in the past were not ones Void expected anyone would want to hear nor ones they wished to tell. They simply pretended to not hear Rust’s comment.

“I’m sure everything’ll turn out okay,” Sky reassured them.

“It will,” Void agreed, refusing to overthink the situation any more than they already had nights before--especially not aloud, here. “I’ll let you know when they return.”

“Thanks _ori’vod_ ,” Burst reached behind Sky to give some reaffirming gesture. It was too much. Void fought not to instinctively recoil, swiftly changing the flinch into a smooth movement to stand up. They felt awful as soon as they moved away, but ignored the pit in their stomach.

“No problem,” Void picked up their datapad from the bunk and reattached it to their belt, trying and failing to correct the slight shake to their voice, “Ninety-nine will appreciate hearing from all of you again, I’m sure. I’ll continue checking for them in the nights to come, don’t worry.”

Sky nearly reached for their hand, but caught herself this time, “Are you leaving?”

They didn’t plan to leave, but it would seem too strange if they sat back down again so soon. And, honestly, they could feel exhaustion creeping in at this point; it’d be for the best if they took a break, at least. They grabbed their helmet and held it under their arm.

“Yes, but I did enjoy visiting you,” Void looked around the group, “Thank you all for having me.”

“Of course _vod_. Like I said, feel free to join us whenever you want to,” Sky reminded them with a small smile.

Seeing as their presence was actually accepted, with minimal comments or complaints, they let themself genuinely consider this offer. She was right, this turned out fine--better than they anticipated, if they were honest.

Void paused, then returned a hesitant smile of their own, “Thank you _vod’ika_ , we’ll see.”

**Author's Note:**

> TYSM for reading abt my ocs, i appreciate it a lot!!!
> 
> find me on tumblr @cisphobicfives!


End file.
